


You & Leatherface

by Princess_scum



Category: Leatherface (2017), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Oh God Yes, Porn with Feelings, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_scum/pseuds/Princess_scum
Summary: Imagines of you and Leatherface.Ya'll are some dramatic b*tches with the most biggest hearts... and a couple screws loose.Enough said.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt & You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"Nubbins fucking stop!" you scream as you push Nubbins out of your bed rooms threshold. 

At this point, sometimes you wonder if you'd have been better off getting eaten. Because who the hell wants to deal with Nubbins annoying self all day? 

He lunges at you again "Give me the remote you little bitch!" and snatches it. In this house you gotta watch your back because Nubbins and Drayton especially just LOVE to fuck with you because your Bubbas girl. 

"What the fuck ever, you're seriously fixing to get your ass beat" 

Letting out a defeated sigh you fall back on your bed, but before Nubbins can point his grimy fingers in your face and laugh you both look up when you hear the angry rambles of your Leatherfaced guardian angel and the lovely sound of his heavy foot steps coming right up the stairs. 

Nubbins looks at you, eyes wide like the open palm of Bubbas hand about to smack him into next month. You look at Nubbins and stick your tongue out. Oh, he's in for it. Without thinking he quickly turns and slams your door shut. He throws his body against the door and practically has a heart attack. 

Jumping up from the bed you put your hand on the knob when suddenly a loud bang shakes the door frame. 

"Baby doll?" You coo. 

Bubbas trying to get in but Nubbins of course won't move. 

"Nubbins we both know that either way you're getting your ass beat.. so MOVE" With shaking knees he slowly gets up and opens the door. What happens next is like a blur because Bubba with all his force swings the door open and snatches him by the collar of his neck, lifts him up and practically throws him down the stair case. 

Yup, that's your protector, your giant teddy bear and lover boy for ya. 

"Alright alright Bubba come here" you call from over the banister. You meet each other half way on the stair case when he lifts you up and kisses you, you deepen the kiss and wrap your legs around him. 

He momentarily breaks the kiss to hand you the remote. Oh, yeah.. you have a wonderful idea. 

"Netflix & Chill?" 


	3. The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Korn- Somebody Someone   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy9xVcM47Ng
> 
> & of course life.

He found you.

He found you bloody, crying, and soaking wet on this road. 

You were left to die by people who claimed to love you, your very own family. 

How could they? Those _Monsters._

When the butcher stumbled upon you he was taken aback by the way you had jumped up and clung onto him. Sobbing into his chest you clung onto him to feel something, anything anything. Before you disappeared into the void, forgotten about forever. 

Between loud sobs you choked out "Ple- _please_ , don't leave me here! Please don't leave me here to die.. I need-need somebody"

"...someone... I don't care who you are, jus-just _fuck_ "

He didn't dare utter not one single word, unsure how to react but he did what he would usually do when he spot a stranger and he picked you up and started his way back home. 

You lay your head on his shoulder, gently and wrapped your arms around his neck. By this he was shocked but also looking down at this creature something bubbled up in his chest. Not hate nor even fear.

For the first time in his life the man had felt ... empathy. 

He was grateful he had the mask on and it was dark for some tears had started to stream down his face.


End file.
